Comenzando Mi Nueva Vida
by Tomo-Cullen
Summary: Bella Swam se muda a Forks, donde tendra que ir a un nuevo instituto, conocer a nuevas personas, donde conoce primero a Alice Cullen, ¿Como se llevara con Edward?, ¿Seran amigos o enemigos?, ¿Se enamoraran?... Primer Fic   U
1. Comenzando Mi Nueva Vida

Comenzando Mi Nueva Vida

**Como sabrán los personajes no son míos, sino de la maravillosa y creativa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía, espero que les agrade :S... Me gustaria saber si le gusto o no, espero que me tengan un poco pasiencia ya que soy nueva u.u :P**

**¡Viva Crepusculo! xD, Saludos Tomo-Cullen :D**

* * *

><p><em><span>Llegando a mi peor pesadilla: Forks<span>_

Bella POV:

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan , aunque me gusta que me digan solo Bella, tengo 17 años y vivo con mi madre Renne y mi padrastro Phil, bueno en realidad ahora me estaba mudando a la casa de mi padre Charlie en Forks.

El motivo simple mi madre Renne era una famosa artista y Phil un famoso jugador de béisbol, los dos siempre tuvieron muchas propuestas de trabajo, pero todos eran en países lejanos, pero había un problema quien cuidaría de mi, o eso era lo que pensaba Renne aunque no lo demostraba, lo cual decidí tomarme por decir de alguna manera una vacaciones a vivir con mi padre Charlie, aunque igual tendría que ir al instituto.

Lo que extrañaría era Phoenix (Arizona) era un lugar lleno de sol, esté daba un cálido calor lo cual siempre me hacia sentir contenta, su clima era perfecto para mi, aunque todos me miraban extraño ya que era la única pálida en todo el instituto al que iba, también extrañaría a mi alocada y atolondrada madre que parecía mi hermana envés de mi madre, su comida rara; y me preguntaran porque no mencione a Phil, no tenía ningún problema pero tampoco éramos tan cercanos, tan solo nos hablábamos cuando teníamos que decirnos algo sino cada uno hacíamos lo que teníamos que hacer.

Lo que opinaba de Forks es que era todo lo contrario a Phoenix, era mi peor pesadilla. Si no fuese por mi madre y su trabajó, nunca me hubiese imaginado que iría a este lugar, ya que desde que tenía diez años decidí no visitar mas a mi padre por el clima de este lugar. Forks era todo el contrario que Phoenix, por empezar el clima, odiaba el frio, la humedad, la lluvia y todo lo que tenga que ver con eso. También Forks era chico, creo que había quinientos habitantes, un poco menos, un poco más, da igual.

-yo lo siento bella, si quieres me quedo contigo- decía mi madre, mientras me abrazaba, cuando quería tenía fuerzas, estuvo a punto de asfixiarme, aunque no me importo ya que no sabría hasta cuando nos veríamos y me daría uno de sus abrazos.

-está bien Renne, igual hacia mucho que quería ir a visitar a Charlie- decía mientras intentaba poner una buena excusa y una sonrisa algo forzada. Lo cual tan solo se le notaba en su rostro lo apenada y triste que estaba, la noche anterior que le había dicho que acepté una oferta muy tentadora en Italia y le dije que estaba decidida ir a Forks a visitar a Charlie. Lloro toda la noche diciendo que había sido una mala madre y que me quería ir por eso; lo cual tarde horas en que intentaba que entendiera que me quería ir aunque no me mostraba muy decidida, pero por fin accedió y ahora nos encontrábamos aquí despidiéndonos y no sabríamos cuando nos volveríamos a ver.

Después de abrazar a Renne, me acerque a Billy y lo abrase, tan solo nos dijimos un "Adiós" y empecé a caminar hacia el avión donde iría a mi nuevo "hogar", antes de entrar me di vuelta para volver a mi madre, que está estaba llorando mientras que Phil la abrazaba. Extrañaría lo dramática que podía ser Renne.

Después de aterrizar, baje algo mareada, ya que nunca me gusto viajar en avión; me puse algo nerviosa ya que no veía, por ningún lado a Charlie, lo cual me mordía los labios por los nervios. Después de unos segundos lo había encontrado, me acerque a él y nos abrazamos.

-tanto tiempo Bells- dijo mi padre mientras me abrazaba fuerte, siempre le había dicho que no me digiera Bells, lo odiaba pero él no entendía.

-sí papa, que te eh dicho de que no me llames mas Bells- dije mientras me soltaba y nos íbamos al auto de Charlie. Me había olvidado de contarles, que Charlie es el Jefe de la policía de Forks, lo cual su coche era un auto de patrulla.

Después de dejar mi pequeño equipaje en el baúl, abrí la puerta del copilotó, me senté y cerré la puerta. Todavía nos quedaba una hora en llegar a la casa de Charlie, y después por fin iba a poder descansar.

-¿y cómo está tu madre?- preguntaba mi padre, lo cual demostraba en su cara lo incomodo que estaba ya que intentaba sacar un tema de conversación. El y yo éramos iguales, ya que a los dos no nos gustaba hablar mucho.

-bien- respondí, mientras miraba por la ventana. El paisaje era unos árboles, y el cielo que estaba nublado. Después de unos minutos, que a mí me parecieron horas de un raro e incomodo ambiente de silencio habíamos llegado a la casa.

Salimos del coche, mi padre saco mi equipaje y entramos a la casa. Lo primero que vi fue la cocina, unas dos o tres alacenas, la cocina color blanco, la heladera que era del año en que nací, todavía me preguntaba como seguía andando, pero mi padre simplemente se negaba a comprar otra, supuestamente era porque tenía varios recuerdos hermosos para él y yo simplemente lo entendía; tuvo que ser difícil ver que su esposa se llevase con ella a su única hija cuando era bebe y el quedarse solo, cada vez que lo pensaba me ponía triste. Mientras seguía viendo la cocina veo una mesa cuadrada color marrón oscuro con sus tres sillas de distintos colores.

Después pase al otro lado donde estaba el living este era más grande y amplia que la cocina, estaba la televisión mediana de Charlie, un juego de sofás, una pequeña biblioteca, y una mesa ancha y larga color marrón claro, encima de esta estaba todos los papeles de trabajo de Charlie desparramados; había una escalera al costado del televisor donde nos dirigía a mi habitación, la habitación de Charlie que se encontraba con la puerta cerrada y el baño era chico, tenía el lavamanos, el inodoro , un inodoro y un espejo mediano.

Entre a mi habitación, habían cambiado el color de las paredes de un rosa a un purpura claro, las sabanas era de un color blanco y ahora tenía un nuevo y amplio escritorio con una silla, donde ahora podría hacer mi tarea tranquila. Corrí las cortinas verdes con flores, para abrir la ventana para que entrara aire, escuche como golpeaban mi puerta era Charlie que dejaba arriba de mi cama mi equipaje.

-espero que te pongas cómoda- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, se podía escuchar como bajaba las escaleras, me tire sobre mi nueva cama, que por lo cierto estaba demasiado cómoda. A continuación pude oír como Charlie me llamaba, aunque me costaba mucho escucharlo; lo cual baje enseguida.

-¿me llamabas?- pregunte mientras que mi rostro mostraba lo confundida que estaba, Charlie estaba sonriendo.

-no me mires así, y ¿Qué te parece tu nueva camioneta?- me dijo mientras me señalaba donde estaba estacionada, no lo podría creer. Era maravillosa, por fin tendría mi propia camioneta, aunque era un poco vieja pero no me importaba; era de color naranja, no podía de dejar de sonreír.

-¿e-es para mí?- pregunte aunque era un poco obvia la respuesta

-claro, pero si no te gusta se la devuelvo a Billy- dijo levantando una ceja, lo cual negué varias veces con la cabeza.

-muchas gracias- dije abrazándolo contenta, lo cual podía oír como Charlie se reía.

Después de horas contemplando mi camioneta, note que ya había anochecido, lo cual entre a la casa donde Charlie ya había preparado la cena, nos sentamos y conversamos un poco. Al terminar lave los platos y me fui a despedir de Charlie y después irme a dormir.

-buenas noches- dije mientras le daba un beso en su mejilla

-buenas noches querida, no te olvides que mañana tienes que ir al instituto- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón y prendía la tele para mirar su amado futbol.

-si- dije mientras fruncí mi labio y di un pequeño bostezo, como verán no quería ir. Era mi pesadilla, prefería quedarme en casa y limpiar la casa de Charlie, antes que conocer nuevas personas, profesores, nunca me sentía cómoda con demasiadas personas y lo peor es que iba a ser la chica nueva.

Abrí la puerta de mi habitación busque mi pijama. Era una remera color rosa con marrón, la remera me quedaba hasta la cintura y un short de color rosa, me cambie y me fui a lavarme los dientes, volví a mi habitación y me tire sobre mi cama, poniéndome mi almohada arriba de mi cabeza. No podía dejar de pensar en el nuevo instituto, quienes serian mis compañero e profesores y si podría conseguir un amigo o amiga…me costó dormir, daba vueltas en mi cama hasta que decidí buscar mi celular para ver si Renne había dejado un mensaje o sino escuchar música hasta que pudiera dormir. Me levante y agarre mi celular del escritorio donde lo había dejado, lo prendí, y no había ningún mensaje, me desilusioné un poco aunque sabia como era Renne y después me fije la hora eran las tres de la mañana y todavía no conseguía tener un sueño. Lo cual puse una canción tranquila y inmediatamente me quede dormida.


	2. ¿Conociendo A Mi Mejor Amiga?

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer :D**

**Aquí les dejo el segundo cap de este diminuto fic si es que alguien lo lee, si no estoy hablando sola xD….Dejen Reviews , se los agradecería de corazón!**

* * *

><p><em><span>¿Conociendo A mi mejor amiga?:<span>_

-Bella, despierta hija que sino llegaras tarde al colegio- apenas podía escuchar lo que me decía Charlie, a los pocos minutos me empezó a mover para un lado y para el otro, para que me pudiera despertar.

-si- dije molesta mientras escuchaba como bajaba las escaleras, me estire y agarre el primer atuendo que vi y me fui a bañar. Sin darme cuenta abrí el agua fría, lo cual di un grito de lo helada que estaba el agua. Lo cual no podía empezar peor mi primer día de clases, pensaba enojada mientras salía de la ducha temblando de frio y me cambiaba. Me puse una remera uno poco descotada color violeta claro, un geance azul y unas zapatillas en forma de botitas, algo gastadas de color negro y los cordones de color blanco.

Baje las escaleras enfadada conmigo misma ya que no pude dormir mucho ya que pensaba en lo que me podía pasar en el día de hoy. Distraída me resbalo cayendo sentada hasta quedar en el ultimo escalón, podía sentir lo avergonzada, de seguro que mis mejillas estaban de color rojo como casi siempre me pasaba, me pare y me dirigí a la cocina, haciendo como si no hubiera pasado nada, donde estaba Charlie tomando un café y comiendo unas tostadas, en realidad parecía que se estaba atragantando por lo apresurado que estaba por ir a su trabajo. Lo cual se para rápidamente se acerca, me da un beso en la mejilla y me abraza.

-chau, cuídate. Allí tienes tu desayuno- intento decir mientras terminaba de masticar y tragar. Lo cual le devolví el abrazo y el beso en su mejilla derecha.

-está bien- mientras lo veía irse, intente comer algo pero mi maldito estomago no me dejaba, por lo nerviosa que estaba, respire hondo y exhalé. Mientras me dirigía a mi camioneta, abrí la puerta del piloto, me senté, cerré la puerta y deje la mochila en el asiento del a lado. Tarde unos minutos en poner la llave y prender el auto. Hasta que al fin me convencí en encender y conducir despacio hacia el instituto; el día estaba nublado, lo cual se podía ver como el cielo se veía gris y a veces parecía un poco a negro. Lo que menos me iba a esperar que hoy fuera a ver una tormenta, suspire.

Después de unos cinco minutos o eso creía, llegue al instituto donde se podía ver como la mayoría de los jóvenes no sabía cómo llamarlos, estaban al lado de sus autos. Se podría decir que sus autos tenían unos o dos años más que mi camioneta. Todos empezaban a mirarme, mientras había estacionado mi camioneta, había un grupo donde se empezaron a burlarse de mi camioneta, entonces decidí no hacerles caso, y los ignoraría, como siempre lo hacía. Mientras caminaba despacio hacia la oficina donde me darían mis horarios, entre donde detrás del mostrador había una señora, no debía tener más de unos cuarenta años, su color de pelo era rojo y sus ojos eran de color marrón oscuro. Estaba leyendo un libro, lo cual cuando escucha que entro para de leer y me sonríe, su sonrisa era algo intimidante, lo cual me hiso sonrojarme.

-buenas tardes, ¿usted debe ser Isabella Marie Swan?; hija del famoso Charlie Swam- pregunto mientras buscaba unos papeles en sus documentos apilados arriba de su mostrador

-si- digo tímidamente, donde apenas me pudo escuchar. Su sonrisa me incomodaba cada vez más, y como siempre me pasa cuando estaba nerviosa me mordía el labio inferior.

-Aquí tienes tus horarios y un plano del instituto- Me enseño donde estaban todas las aulas para que me pudiera ubicar. Después me dedico un –espero que te agrade Forks-; Le devolví una sonrisa la más convincente que pude ofrecerle.

Desde allí volví a mi camioneta para buscar mi mochila e irme a buscar el aula; ahora me tocaba Matemáticas, si no recordaba mal el numero del salón era el número cinco, por suerte perseguí a unos de los chicos que andaba buscando el número cuatro, lo cual me iba a dejar cerca. No crean que sea unas de esas personas que le gusta escuchar las conversaciones de las otras personas.

Logre ubicar el salón, me pare en la puerta, tome un poco de aire y entre, el profesor recién había llegado. Me acerqué a él y le entre el papel que me había dado la señora, tenía que hacer que me firmaran todos los profesores y después dárselo.

El profesor, se llama Marshall Collins lo cual, este me dijo con una sonrisa sináptica "bienvenida", lo cual le devolví una sonrisa, este agarro el papel que le di y lo firmo.

-listo, se puede sentar al lado de la srta. Cullen-me dijo mostrándome la segunda mesa donde estaba sentada una chica que jugaba con sus piernas, movía adelante y atrás sus piernas. Se notaba que era bajita aunque no del todo, su color de pelo era negro y sus puntas apuntaban a todas direcciones; era extremadamente pálida y su color de ojos eran dorado. Podía ver como todos los chicos del salón la miraban baboseándose, y la chicas la miraban con una envidia, lo podía entender todas querían ser igual de bellas e incluso adorables como se veía ella.

Agarre el papel que había firmado el profesor Collins y camine despacio hacia mi asiento, me tocaba al lado de la ventana donde podía ver como empezaba a llover, saque un cuaderno y lo deje arriba de la mesa que compartía con la chica

-hola, asique que Isabella- dijo sonriéndome, su voz era aguda y demasiado hermosa

-Bella solo Bella- la interrumpí, poniéndome roja como siempre, lo cual empezamos a reír muy fuerte. El profesor nos callo.

-mi nombre es Alice Cullen- dijo en voz baja para que no nos retaran de vuelta. No podía recordar su apellido pero su nombre sí, ya que una amiga de Renne se llamaba igual.

En seguida comenzamos hablar de lo que nos gustaba lo que no, éramos un poco parecida… hablamos hasta que toco el timbre donde ella se levanto y me saludo; mientras la miraba como se iba, sus movimientos era como un trote grácil y veloz, de seguro que si una bailarina la viese se rompería de envidia su corazón. Pude sentir que alguien me tocaba el hombro, lo cual di un saltito y mire quien era, era una joven un poco más alta que yo por su apariencia lo parecía, su color de cabello era marrón y sus puntas de color miel, sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro.

-oh lo siento, no te quise asustar. Me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo a la cafetería- me pregunto algo nerviosa, su sonrisa me transmitía lo buena que era o eso era lo que sentía.

Quede unos minutos registrando lo que me había dicho era algo extraño que se me acercara alguien, -eh si encantaría. Soy Bella- dije mientras intente sacar mi dudosa cara y sonreír

-Angela Weber, si quieres me puedes decir ange, casi todos mis amigos me dicen asi-dijo mientras esperaba que guardase mi cuaderno y nos fuéramos. Mientras que íbamos de camino a la cafetería conversamos un montón.

Al fin habíamos llegado y trajimos nuestra bandeja de comida y nos habíamos sentado en una mesa donde ya estaban los amigos de angela, habían dos chicos lo cual todos me miraban sonrojados y una chica que fulminaba con sus ojos, yo simplemente intentaba sonreír.

El nombre de la chica era Jessica Stanley su cabello era de un color marrón oscuro salvaje y enrulado y ojos azules; al lado de ella estaba sentado Mike Newton me ponía incomoda, era rubio y sus ojos eran azul claro, tenía cara de bebe. Al lado de el estaba un chico asiático, su color de cabello era negro y sus ojos marrones, este estaba abrazado a Ángela.

Me había sentado al lado de ange y jessica, cuando estábamos hablando de repente jessica suelta un gritito de felicidad. -los cullen- dijo sonriendo casi gritándolo, lo cual mi rostro mostraba lo confundida que estaba, mire a todos y me di vuelta para mirar a lo cullen, y después preguntaría quienes eran.


	3. Informándome De Los Cullen

_3. Informándome De Los Cullen:_

Mientras me di vuelta para ver a los Cullen, vi que entraron dos parejas en fila y después de segundos pude ver como otro chico entraba seguido de estos. Todas las personas a mi alrededor soltaban unos pequeños grititos de felicidad, otros suspiros donde se desilusionaban de ellos mismos pensando que nunca se compararían con las personas que habían entrado y por últimos estaban los que tiraban silbidos a estas personas, la mayoría eran chicos que silbaban.

Cuando me fije en las personas que habían entrado, ellos ya estaban sentados en una mesa. Empecé analizar a cada uno, al primero que vi es a la primera pareja. La joven era extremadamente guapa, lo tenía que admitir. Era exageradamente pálida igual que todos los que estaban sentados en la misma mesa, su larga cabellera rubia caía onduladamente hasta sus hombros, se podría decir que daba celos por su hermoso cabello, sus ojos eran de color dorados y su cuerpo, oh su cuerpo era un cuerpo escultural. No podía creer que una joven así existiera en el mundo, ella era la mujer más bella que vi en todo el mundo y nadie podía decirme lo contrario.

Al lado estaba su pareja ya que estos estaban abrazados, se podía decir que él era todo lo contrario a ella. Como había dicho era demasiado pálido, su color de pelo era negro y un poco rizado, sus ojos eran de color miel pasando a dorado. Esté era demasiado musculoso, me hacia recordar a un levantador de pesas, anqué estaba sentado se podía ver que era alto, se podía ver que era una persona graciosa, lo delataba su gran sonrisa algo picarona. Me hacia recordar a un niño, pero igual no perdía su encanto, era muy guapo.

Tarde unos minutos para cambiar de dirección y ver quien estaba sentado al lado de él. Era mi compañera de matemáticas, intentaba recordar su nombre. Empecé a titubear para recordar cómo se llama, claro que pase un momento vergonzoso ya que los chicos me miraban extraño y empecé a sonrojarme aunque me hacia la distraída. Hasta que por fin me había acordado su nombre Alice, la pequeña duende, empecé a reír en voz baja mientras recordaba cuando habíamos hablado en el salón. Era una maniática de la moda, no podía vivir sin ir a comprar.

Pase al siguiente, a la pareja de la pequeña; Era alto, su cabello era de color miel, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello, parecía ser muy caballero y tranquilo, era igual de bello que el otro chico. Y por ultimo pero no el menos importante, levaba su cabello cobrizo desordenado, sus ojos eran de un color miel oscuro, tenía un perfecto cuerpo de mármol. No podía dejar de verlo, era como mi dios griego aunque pareciera mentira, cuando veía sus ojos sentía una ternura que quería levantarme e ir corriendo pero a la vez sentía una tristeza donde podía sentir que le faltaba algo o a alguien, que me daba aun más ganas de levantarme y abrazarlo lo más fuerte que pudiese.

Podría decirse que este era mi preferido de los Cullen, aunque no lo conocía y no sabía nada de él. Cuando termine de "investigarlos" por decir de alguna forma me di vuelta a seguir la conversación con los chicos, pero sentí que alguien grito mi nombre, cuando me fije quien era Alice Cullen, quien se había parado y me saluda con la mano moviendo para los costados. Lo cual intente sonreír y salude rápido, me puse roja como un tomate y me di vuelta. Pude sentir como cuatro pares de ojos me observaban algo confundidos y después miraban a Alice, eran sus hermanos y su pareja.

Cuando me di vuelta todos me estaban mirando de la misma manera, excepto Ángela, y Jessica fruncía su ceja esperando que le explicaba lo que había sucedido, mordí mi labio inferior y intente cambiar de tema para que se olvidaran.

-y ¿me explicaran quienes son los Cullen?- dije levantando una ceja, imitando a Jessica.

-dahh, se podría decir que son los populares- dijo como si fuera la gran cosa, eso ya lo había.

-son hijos adoptivo del Sr. Cullen, La rubia y el que están al lado son parejas. Sus nombres son Emmet Cullen y Rosalie. Al lado el chico que parece más serio y la chica enana, que te saludo también son parejas, sus nombres son Jasper y la otra Alice- dijo Jessica mientras me fulminaba con la cara cuando terminaba de hablar. – y por ultimo Edward Cullen, el chico más hermoso, el mejor. No te ilusiones mucho ya que para él esta desinteresado en las chicas comunes como nosotras- al principio tenía una voz melosa pero al lo ultimo su voz se volvió ronca.

-tampoco lo hare- dije mientras sonaba el timbre y me levantaba como los demás. Me parecía una eternidad no terminaba mas, ya quería llegar a mi casa y tirarme en mi cómoda cama a escuchar música clásica, si lo que ustedes leyeron música clásica.

Mi siguiente materia era Biología, me tocaba con Mike, el chico raro que me miraba cada rato. Por una parte agradecí ya que no tenía que estar buscando el salón pero por otro maldecía, mientras caminábamos y nos despedíamos de los demás. El intentaba establecer una conversación, pero yo respondía lo justo y necesario. Cuando llegamos por fin al salón me dio una seca sonrisa y se fue, le devolví una sonrisa, me puse un poco mal pero me cansaba e incomodaba su presencia. El profesor ya estaba ahí lo cual le di mi papel para lo que firmara, esté lo izo, Me dijo "bienvenida" mientras me mostraba a donde me tenía que ir a sentar, agache la cabeza hasta que la levante para ver a mi compañero de mesa….

* * *

><p><strong>Como sabran los personajes no son mios sino de la gran <span>Stephenie Meyer<span> :D**

**¿Quien sera el compañero de Bella?, ¿Se llevaran bien?. Espero que les guste :P **

**Quiero agradecer a Ami1604 ya que me puso muy contenta saber que hay alguien que le gusto mi fic, ahora me dan mas ganas de subir los caps :D y hasta luego**

**PD: encerio muchas gracias de corazon se los digo. Porfas suban reviews ^^**

** ~*~Los Saluda Cordialmente Tomo-Cullen~*~**


	4. Conociendo a mi compañero de mesa:

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer :D**

**Aqui les dejo el cuarto capitulo, espero que les guste y me gustaria que dejen reviews ya que me da ma motivacion y ganas de seguir con el siguiente capitulo :D**

**~*~Los saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**

* * *

><p><em><span>4. Conociendo a mi compañero de mesa:<span>_

_**Bella POV:**_

No podía creer quien sería mi compañero de mesa; era el idéntico Edward Cullen. Quien se encontraba sentado al lado de la ventana, esté me miraba cerio, mientras que tenía su mano derecha cerrada, se podía notar que apretaba muy fuerte su puño. La mirada de Edward había cambiado de estar cerio, a una mirada desafiante. Lo cual me puso tremendamente nerviosa, no sabía que le pasaba. Me ponía muy alterada, _"¿había hecho algo malo?" _pensaba confundida_._

Me senté al lado, esperando que comenzara a dar la clase el profesor, intentaba morder mis labios para contenerme. Sentía como sus ojos me miraban, cuando el profesor por fin había empezado a dar la clase, di un pequeño suspiro. Pensaba que al fin me iba a dejar de mirarme, lo cual intente espiar para averiguar, mire a través del rabillo de mi ojo, pero él seguía mirandome.

Había algo mal en mí, no podía seguir así. Pero como tenía suerte, tuve que aguantarme todo este período de la misma forma. Tenía ganas de preguntarle que le pasaba.

De repente siento que se para groseramente, y se va caminando; al instante de verlo irse suena el timbre donde nos avisaba a todos que había terminado la hora y podíamos regresar a nuestras casas, suspire aliviada y me pare dirigiéndome al pasillo donde podía ver como Mike, Eric, Angela y Jessica me esperaban. Me acerque dije casi en susurro un "hola" y estos me regresaron una sonrisa, claro que a Mike todavía no se le había pasado lo enfadado que estaba, lo cual me hice la tonta.

Mientras que cada uno se encaminaba a su respectivo auto o camioneta, podía escuchar como Eric no muy convencido iba a llevar a Jessica, solo porque se lo había pedido Ángela. Eric tenía una camioneta bastante linda, aunque no sabía que marca era y me daba mucha vergüenza preguntarle, era del mismo año que mi camioneta o menos, el color era un azul claro que combinaba con el color de los asientos, que era un color negro.

Mike tenía un auto bastante lindo aunque me gustaba más la camioneta que tenía Eric, el color del auto era plateado y los asientos eran del mismo color pero un poco más oscuros.

Mientras buscaba donde estaba mi camioneta, vi unos hermosos autos estacionados a lo lejos. Se podría decir que era los más hermosos que había visto en mi vida, y que de seguro salían bastantes caros. Pero muy reconocidos hasta yo sabía que tipo de autos eran. El primero que había visto era BMW M3 convertible, era de un color rojo, y las de los asientos eran de un color crema, se veía tan elegante y bellísimo. El que estaba al lado de este era un Jeep Wrangler era una camioneta demasiada grande y alta, el color de la jeep era un negro, y por sus ventanas que eran del mismo color me impedían ver el color de sus asientos. Seguía con el de al lado eran un Porsche 911 turbo de un color amarillo y sus asientos de un color gris. Y por último, se podría decir que era mi favorito un hermoso volvo plateado era el más simple pero cómodo y a la vez hermoso. Deje de mirar esos lujosos autos y salude a todos los chicos y me dirigí a mi camioneta.

Cuando llegue me di vuelta para echar un vistazo por última vez a los autos y allí estaban los dueños de los autos, Los Cullen. Suspire y me dirigí a mi casa; mientras que conducía pensaba en todo lo que tenía que hacer, mis tareas, fijarme si mi madre había me había dejado un email y limpiar ya que había recordado que Charlie me dijo que hoy vendría a cenar su amigo Billy y su hijo Jacob quien era mi amigo de la infancia, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo había visto lo cual me ponía muy feliz saber que iba a venir.

Mientras conducía prendí el estéreo donde empecé a escuchar música clásica, después de unos largos minutos que para mi parecieron una eternidad, llegue a mi casa. Estacione mi camioneta, contemple el cielo, eran alrededor de las 7:00 pm, empezaba a oscurecerse y las nubes se despejaban. Tome un poco de aire y entre, llame una o dos veces a Charlie pero no estaba, camine hasta la cocina donde había un pequeño papel encima de la mesa, donde decía "Bella, hija hoy regresare tarde. Vendré con Billy como a las nueve, tendrás que hacer la comida. Charlie". Genial ahora me tocaba hacer la cena, bueno tampoco me molestaba mucho. Como todavía me quedaban dos horas decidí ir a mi habitación ver si tenía un email y hacer mi tarea.

Subí las escalera, escalón por escalón. Abrí la puerta de mi habitación, agarre mi laptop que estaba arriba de mi escritorio y me senté en mi cama. Espere hasta que se prendiera y abrí mi correo, tenía un email de Renne, me había emocionado y agitado. Me creí algo tonta por esto, pero hace mucho que quería saber de mi madre, abrí el email que decía:

"_Hola querida hija:_

_¿Qué te puedo contar? Paris es hermosísimo, no sabes la atractiva casa que encontramos. Tiene dos pisos, tres habitaciones para ser exactos, con Phil decidimos crear una habitación para cuando vengas a visitarnos, tenemos una cocina espaciosa y comedor-living acogedor. Y un hermoso patio lleno de flores, te va a encantar._

_Hablando de todo, Phil está muy bien por suerte encontró trabajo aquí en Paris, asi que no nos tenemos que mudar. Yo ando bien, mi trabajo va re bien, tengo compañeros increíbles. Es un sueño estar aquí, por fin soy una mujer feliz. Lo único que me falta es que vengas y te quedes, cuando tengo tiempo libre busco un instituto acá para que vengas, bueno dejemos de hablar de mi cuéntame cómo te fue, ¿te hiciste de amigos?, ¿Cómo son?_

_Espero que respondas pronto e hija sabes que te quiero mucho. _

_Te Ama Mucho tu Mama."_

Había derramado unas pequeñas lágrimas, la extrañaba. Me fije la hora y ya eran las 7:30, lo cual me apure a contestarle; le conté como me fue en el instituto, de Ángela, Mike, Jessica y Eric. De cómo estaba Charlie y empecé a escribir también de los Cullen como era Alice y lo raro que estaba Edward, pero de pronto borre todo lo que le había explicado de los Cullen, no me pregunten por qué. Por lo último le dije que la quería y que me iba hacer la tarea. Lo envié y agarre mis cuadernos, por suerte fueron dos cálculos de matemática que lo termine al instante y en biología tenía que repasar lo que dimos hoy, cosa que no hice ya que me acordaba todo, nunca había dado tanta atención en clases como había pasado este día.

Termine exhausta y me fui a dar un baño, ya sabía que iba a cocinar. Mi mejor plato, pollo al horno con papas españolas, aunque no era mi plato favorito.

**Edward POV:**

Como siempre Alice me había elegido el atuendo para el ir al instituto. Una camisa blanca con unos geance azul oscuro y unas zapatillas negras. Odiaba ir al instituto, siempre lo mismo nada cambiaba y lo peor que me faltaba algo o alguien para ser más exacto. Tenía celos de mis hermanos, Alice tenía a Jasper y Emmet a Rosalie. En cambio yo no tenía a nadie, era el más deseado en toda la escuela y no crean que sea un engreído. Tan solo quería encontrar una chica que fuera para mí, "mi alma gemela" pero nunca la encontraba.

Había bajado de mi cuarto donde estaban todos hablando, salude a mi madre Esme quien era una persona demasiado bueno e cariñosa. Salimos todos en nuestros respectivos autos excepto Jasper que se le había rotó su auto, lo cual iba a ir con Alice en su Porsche amarillo, Rosalie iría en su BMW rojo, Emmet en su jeep negro y yo en mi apreciado y amado Volvo plateado.

Esta vez había ganado en la carrera hasta el instituto lo cual los otros me miraban enojados, lo cual yo tenía mi sonrisa molesta, cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros salones. Me tocaba literatura con Jasper siempre nos pasábamos hablando sin que se diera cuenta la profesora, nos divertíamos mucho. Después nos habíamos dirigido a la cafetería donde nos encontramos con los demás en el pasillo, nos habíamos demorado entrar lo cual todos nos miraban. Odiaba cuando esto pasaba tenía que soportar gritos de chicas, que le silbaran a mis hermanas.

Mientras que estábamos hablando de repente Alice se para emocionada saludando a una chica, nunca la había visto se notaba que era nueva. Al girarme para verla, no podía creer lo hermosa que era, tenía unos grandes y magníficos ojos de color café chocolate, su cara es redondeada y tierna con pómulos grandes y marcados, era de pez pálida y su labios inferior era más grueso que el superior. Su cabello era largo de color castaño oscuro con reflejos rojos al sol. Era de una contextura normal. Su mirada era penetrante y seductora. No podía creer lo que estaba mirando.

Pero no podía dejarme llevar solo por ser la chica más bella que había visto, todas las chicas que se acercaban a Alice eran para intentar conmigo lo cual siempre terminaban lastimando a mi querida hermanita y eso nunca lo perdonaría. Y esta no podría de ser una excepción, después volví a mirar a la duende. Todos la interrogábamos atreves de nuestras miradas.

-hablaremos tranquilos en casa- dijo sonriente, mientras que sonaba el timbre y nos tocaba ir devuelta a clases. Suspire y me fui a mi siguiente clase, biología, esta vez me tocaba solo. Por suerte me sentaba solo, había llegado primero. Lo cual todas las chicas me tiraban piropos y los chicos me aniquilaban con su miradas.

De pronto entra la chica de mis sueños, la seguía con la mirada. Primero entro y le dio un papel al profesor que este firmo y se lo devolvió y le señalaba mi mesa. Maldice en voz baja para que nadie me escuchaba, aunque por una parte iba a ser bueno así podría leerle la mente saber que quería de Alice o si se hacía pasar amiga con ella para hablar conmigo. Justo cuando se sentó, intente pero nada no podía. Cada vez me ponía más intenso y lo peor que su aroma me llamaba, tenía un rico olor a fresas que me tentaba era la primera vez que me había pasado. Se notaba que la estaba incomodando pero no podía hacer nada, no podía correr de dirección mi vista y lo peor que tenía ganas de lanzarme hacia ella y tomar su sangre, lo último que hice fue cerrar mis puños lo más fuerte que pudiese y esperar a que tocara el timbre e irme.

Después de una eternidad me levante ya no podía aguantar más, me levante bruscamente y me fui, cuando ya estaba en la puerta pasando al pasillo toco el timbre, mis hermanos me estaban esperando en la puerta lo cual, todos me intentaban averiguar que me paso, porque estaba tan tenso y con la mandíbula tensa.

Camine lo mas rápido y nos dirigimos hacia nuestros autos donde volveríamos a casa y les hablaría lo que me paso y lo que Alice nos tenía que contar.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero Agradecerles de todo corazon a <span>Hallen<span> y Ami1604 por dejar un reviews ya que me dieron ganas de escribir!**

**Los quiero y espero que les siga gustando este pequeño fic :D **

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**


	5. Mi amigo Jacob Los hermans Cullen pltcan

**Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer :D**

**Aqui les dejo el quinto capitulo, espero que les guste y me gustaria que dejen reviews (porfass :P) ya que me dan mas motivacion y ganas de seguir con el siguiente capitulo :D**

**~*~Los saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**

* * *

><p><em><span>5. Mi viejo amigo Jacob. Los hermanos Cullen platican.<span>_

**Bella POV:**

Había terminado de hacer la cena, además limpie lo que había utilizado para cocinar. Como me quedaban unos quince minutos me había decidido ir a bañarme. Lo primero que hice fue ir a mi habitación donde buscaría mi atuendo, lo primero que vi en mi guardarropas era una camisa de mangas cortas color azul oscuro, bordado con hermosas flores de distintos colores. Y después agarre un pantalón color negro, con unas zapatillas del mismo color que del pantalón.

Fui al baño y esta vez había prendido la llave correcta del agua caliente, tarde varios minutos ya que me quede pensando en cómo me iba a ir mañana, esperaba que no fuera tan aterrador como hoy. Cuando había salido y me puse la ropa, me quede mirándome y arreglándome mi cabello en el espejo, mientras que arreglaba pude oír como Charlie y los Black entraban en risotadas. Por lo que sabía eran muy unidos, todos los días hablaban por teléfono y los sábados eran los días de pesca en la Push, nunca se perdían ningún partido.

Salí rápido y baje lo mas apresurado que pude, se podían oír como los escalones de la escalones rechinaban fuerte, no había nadie en el living lo cual debían estar en la cocina, me dirigí hacia aquel lugar. Hay estaban Billy en sus sillas de ruedas jugando a la pelea con mi padre, y Jacob sonriendo, pudo notar mi presencia lo cual se acerco a mí.

-oh Bella has cambiado mucho. ¿Te acuerdas de mí?- dijo mientras me ofrecía una sonrisa cálida y alegre. Jacob es un bastante grande para su edad, tiene alrededor de unos quince años. El color de su cabello es negro, sus ojos son de color cafés. Cuando éramos niños él llevaba su cabello largo y brillante, recogido en una coleta. Pero cuando lo vi no lo podía distinguir, ya no tenía más el cabello largo sino todo lo contrario, tenía que decirlo le quedaba demasiado bien. Su piel es de un tono moreno, como decía tenia inmensos músculos que me daban a llegar a dar miedo, un poco menos al hermano de Alice Cullen. Lo que más me identificaba de Jake y a muchas chicas, era su hermosa sonrisa, también demostraba su inocencia en sus ojos y su rostro deslumbraba y causaban una confianza inmediatamente. Aparte que le encantaban lo autos e motocicletas, tenía su propio taller donde los arreglaba.

-oh ¿Jake?- pregunte aunque sabía que era él, siempre me pasaba lo cual me puse roja, el asintió mientras me regalaba su hermosa sonrisa que había caracterizado. –Claro que me acuerdo de ti, has cambiado mucho- dije mientras él se acercaba para abrazarlo, lo cual lo hice.

Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos, salude a Billy. Nos quedamos varios minutos hablando, ellos me contaban cosas de mi Charlie y yo de cómo me había ido cuando vivía con mi madre. Cosa que incomodo a todos y más a Charlie, esa herida nunca se le iba a cerrar y yo no quería que reviviese.

Prepare la mesa con la ayuda de Jake, nos sentamos y empezamos charlar de muchas cosas. Después de eso, Charlie y Billy se dirigieron hacia la sala donde verían un partido. Y Jake y yo nos quedamos limpiando la cocina, al principio estábamos en silencio pero después de terminar, conversamos de mi primer día de clase, a Jake no le agradaban los Cullen pero nunca me dijo porque motivo, solo me dijo que no me les acercara. Intente cambiar de tema ya que demostraba que estaba enfadado, hablamos de distintos temas, sus amigos de la push, autos, entre otras cosas.

Eran las 2:30 am y por fin había terminado el juego, lo cual Los Black se habían ido. Estaba demasiado cansada lo cual salude a Charlie con beso en la mejilla y un "Buenas noches", y esté hiso lo mismo, fui a mi habitación, agarre mi piyama el mismo con el que me había acostado. Me dirigí al baño, me lave los dientes y me fui acostar. Desvié mis pensamientos de los Cullen y de los demás para poder dormir tranquila, apague la luz de mi habitación, cerré la puerta y me tire en mi cómoda y relajante cama.

**Edward POV:**

Lo primero que hicimos cuando estacionamos los autos, fuimos a la sala de estar donde había una mesa demasiado larga, cerca de la mesa había una chimenea color blanca y enfrente un ventanal demasiado grande que daba una buena vista hacia el bosque.

Cada uno se sentó en su lugar, sabíamos que Esme y Carlise no estaban lo cual podíamos conversar tranquilos, todos nos mirábamos. La primera que comenzó a hablar fue Alice, nos contó cómo había conocido a Bella, era tan perfecto su nombre igual que ella, pero ese no era el punto. También nos dijo que tenían mucho en común, que era demasiado vergonzosa y que se sonrojaba demasiado, todos debes en cuando sonriamos un poco excepto Rosalie.

-Por eso ella es distinta, cuando hablamos parecía no saber quién era. Ella nunca menciono a Ed o a alguno de nosotros- dijo Alice mientras intentaba convencernos de que podíamos confiar en la chica.

-entiende Alice, ella no puede enterarse que nosotros somos vampiros y tampoco confió en ella. Varias veces te ah pasado que confías en simple humanos y después te traicionan solo porque se querían acercar a Edward- decía Rosalie cada vez levantaba mas la voz, Jasper intentaba mandando olas para que nos calmemos pero parecía que no llegaban, y Emmet pretendía calmar a Rosalie

-Pero que parte no entienden que ella es distinta, y nunca llegamos a confiar tanto en alguien para contarles lo que somos- dijo Alice explicándonos que no le iba a contar nada del otro mundo.

-Alice cariño, tienes que entender que intentamos cuidarte y cuidarnos a nosotros. No podemos hacer las cosas apresuradas y si algo sale mal- dijo Jasper, lo cual Alice se paro bruscamente mientras se dirigía hacia la escalera, se paro cuando había llegado a ella y dijo "Cuantas veces le tengo que decir que siento que ella es distinta, no como todas las demás" se notaba en su voz y en su rostro lo enojada que estaba por no creerle, y de pronto desapareció, solo escuchamos como cerraba fuerte la puerta de su habitación.

Cuando Jasper se iba a levantar e ir a buscar a Alice, Emmet lo paro.

- Tenemos que entender a Alice, debe ser difícil convivir siempre con las mismas personas y cuando encuentra a alguien parecida a ella, no la dejamos estar- dijo serio, Rosalie y yo intentamos interrumpirlo pero el nos miraba fríamente –dejaremos que esta chica Bella sea amiga de Alice, pero nosotros cuatro cuidaremos que la chica no tenga mala intenciones y le haremos varias pruebas para ver si podemos confiar en ella- termino de hablar esperando nuestras opiniones.

-no podemos cumplir siempre los berrinches de ella, ya no es una niña. Tiene que afrontar las cosas como son- dijo Rosalie intentando contenerse, pudimos escuchar como gruñía Jasper

-tiene razón, aparte hay un problema. No puedo leer sus pensamientos no sabremos sus intenciones- dije bajando la mirada. Podía leer los pensamientos de mis hermanos que habían quedado realmente sobresaltados.

-miren la decisión ya está tomada dejaremos que Alice se acerque a bella pero nosotros cuidaremos de ella. Y nada de peros todos seguiremos con el plan y cuando digo todos son todos- dijo Emmet mirándome y después mirando a Rosalie lo cual los dos asentimos algo molestos…-claro que no le diremos nada a Alice sino puede que arruine nuestro plan, que se llamara Plan cuidar de Alice a la familia Cullen. Y probar si podemos confiar en Isabella. Nuestra conversación ya ah finalizado podemos ir en paz- al principio se mostraba cerio pero a lo ultimo había perdido toda la seriedad, lo cual empezó a reír. El primero que se había levantado fue Emmet que empezó a imitar a superman mientras se iba en velocidad vampírica a su cuarto. Jasper se mostraba contento ya que le hicieron cumplir el berrinche a su novia. Mientras que Rosalie y yo estábamos furiosos ahora nos tocaba cuidar a una humana, ya que tendríamos que intentar ser amigables con ella.

Rosalie se paro y empezó a maldecir mientras iba a su cuarto, y yo de la misma forma pero me iba a tocar mi piano así me podría relajar antes que intentara destrozar todo lo que esté a mi alcance. No podía creer que le hagan caso a Alice sin medir las consecuencias, nos podían poner en peligro a todos, pero yo le mostraría que ellos estaban equivocados, aunque tenía que enamorar a la chica, iban a demostrar la verdadera personalidad de ella.

* * *

><p><strong>Quiero Agradecerles de todo corazon a <span>Hallen,<span> Lucia234 Ami1604 (muchisiimas gracias ami, me alaga y pone muy contenta que me dejes un review en cada cap :D) Gracias de verdad por dejar un reviews ya que me dieron ganas de escribir!**

**Los quiero y espero que les siga gustando este pequeño fic :D **

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**


	6. La Operacion Cullen Comienza

**Como sabran los personajes no son mios sino de la gran Stephenie Meyer :D**

**Lo siento por tardar en subir ^^U, eh tuvido problemas y bueno espero que le guste este cap. :D; Porfass dejen reviews... :D Muchas Gracias Desde Ya! x3**

**~*~Los saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**

* * *

><p><em><span>Cap. 6: La operación CullenComienza.<span>_

**Edward POV: **

Estábamos aprontándonos para irnos al instituto, Alice había escogido mi conjunto, había seleccionado una camisa color azul marino, un geance color negro y mis zapatillas del mismo color que del geance. Por último mi muñequera que era de la suerte color negro.

Cuando por fin habíamos terminado de vestirnos, todos nos dirigimos hacia la cocina. Donde tuvimos que aguantar a Alice que andaba ansiosa en llegar al instituto, solo para ver a la nueva.

-¿Estas feliz?, te cumplieron otro berrinche- decía furiosa Rosalie, y tenía razón. Claro que todos se pusieron en nuestras contra, pudimos oír como Jasper dio un pequeño gruñido. Odiaba que alguien atacara a su Alice.

Después del momento intenso, cada uno nos dirigimos hacia nuestros preciados autos. Por fin iba a tener un momento a solas, donde no tendría que escuchar de lo bien que nos iba a caer la chica nueva, llamada Bella. Prendí el estéreo y empecé a escuchar música clásica, era mi género preferido. Tardamos cinco minutos en llegar, y se preguntaran quien había ganado la carrera, fui yo. Salí de mi auto y me acerque a mis hermanos con una sonrisa burlona, por fin me había sucedido algo bueno.

Nos habíamos quedado hablando al lado de nuestros autos, hasta que Alice empezó a dar unos grititos de felicidad, mientras empezaba a saltar. Jasper intentaba tranquilizar a Alice, mientras que Emmet se reía, y Rosalie y yo intentábamos contenernos y no gritarle. Podíamos ver como Bella llegaba con su vieja camioneta color naranja, mientras buscaba un lugar para estacionar. Tardo varios minutos en encontrar un lugar, había estacionado al lado del auto de Maike Newton, o como lo llamo el tonto Newton.

Justo cuando había bajado de su camioneta, Alice no se pudo contener más y se fue caminando o mejor dicho bailando, hacia donde estaba la chica de un hermoso cabello color marrón. Mientras que los demás, nos fuimos a nuestras respectivas clases. Ahora me tocaba Literatura con Jasper, aunque sabía que no me iba a hablar, seguía molesto porque pensaba lo mismo que Rosalie, con respecto de Bella y todo este asunto. Y el sabia que teníamos razón, pero él no quería darse cuenta.

Por fin había tocado la hora, me estaba muriendo de aburrimiento. Jasper no me dirigió ni una sola palabra, salimos los dos juntos. Mientras que afuera nos estaban esperando los demás, Rosalie estaba besando a Emmet, Alice salió corriendo a besar a Jasper. Y yo me encontraba solo, odiaba cuando esto pasaba, acaso era invisible, seguí caminando enfurecido.

Entramos a la cafetería, donde nos sentamos en la misma mesa que siempre. Alice se había ido a buscar a Bella para que se sentara con nosotros y finalmente la podríamos conocer; Se podía sentir lo irritada que estaba Rosalie, lo cual Jasper intentaba mandarle olas de tranquilidad pero parecía que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-Ahora tenemos que comenzar con el plan- decía Emmet. Mientras que mirábamos como venían la duende y Bella, "Claro, empezaremos con el plan, demostrar los verdaderos sentimientos de Isabella o mejor dicho la personalidad" pensaba mientras daba una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

**Bella POV:**

Como siempre mi padre, Charlie, me había despertado; agarre lo primero que había encontrado era una atractiva remera color rojo y unos geance ajustados color azul oscuro, y por ultimo unas botas color negro. Abrí las cortinas, para ver el tiempo, como siempre estaba nublado, se podía ver que no corría ni una pisca de aire fresco, ya que las ramas de los arboles estaban quietos.

Di un pequeño suspiro desilusionada, tenía esperanzas de que iba a parecer el sol, agarre la ropa y me dirigí al baño. Tarde unos veinte minutos en terminar de arreglarme, había dejado mi cabello suelto.

Baje las escaleras, esta vez con más cuidado, se podían oír como las maderas de la escaleras haciendo ruido tosco, me dirigí a la cocina, donde en la mesa estaba mi desayuno y un pequeño cartel, me senté y agarre la pequeño cartel que decía: "Bella, hija…Me tuve que ir de repente, ah sucedido una tragedia y tengo que ir a investigar…No creo que vuelva a casa, me quedare a investigar, lo siento. Come bien y haz tus tareas, cierra todo y ten cuidado, te quiere Charlie". Suspire aunque pareció más un gruñido, genial ahora me tocaba quedarme sola, completamente sola. Agarre mi mochila que estaba en la silla de al lado y cerré la puerta, subí a mi amada camioneta y prendí el estero, tenía que relajarme un poco.

Al abrir y cerrar los ojos, ya me encontraba en el colegio. Tarde horas buscando algún lugar para estacionar, el único que había encontrado era al lado del auto de Mike, mordí mi labio inferior. Y Salí de camioneta con mi mochila en mi hombro izquierdo, mientras que me dirigía hacia la entrada del colegio, pude oír como una hermosa voz me llamaba, al darme vuelta pude ver que Alice, la pequeña se acercaba danzando.

-Bella, amiga ¿Cómo te encuentras?- decía abrazándome

-Hola Alice, bien y ¿tu?- dije algo incomoda por el abrazo, no estaba acostumbrada mucho a los abrazos y todo eso. Aunque para no quedar mal también la abrasé, lo cual hiso que me sonrojara.

Cuando terminamos de abrazarnos nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, hoy nos tocaba juntas inglés; sin darnos cuenta ya habíamos llegado al salón, nos sentamos juntas. Donde Alice eligió una mesa al fondo para poder conversar, sin que tener cuidado a que el profesor o profesora nos descubriera.

Pude notar que una señora baja, no tendría más de unos cuarenta años. El color de su cabello era caoba, con unos hermosos ojos grisáceos que demostraban lo estricta que era. Mientras vestía un hermoso vestido color violeta oscuro que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

Alcance a escuchar como Alice daba un pequeño grito de alegría, había reconocido el vestido. –Bella está utilizando un vestido que quise, su diseñador es increíble, es un dios de la moda- decía Alice, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción al reconocer el vestido del famoso diseñador, mientras que no se podía contener, daba pequeños saltitos aunque seguía sentada.

Pasaron las dos horas de inglés, donde Alice había distraído a la profesora llamada Trisha Máquense, se habían llevado de maravilla. Mientras que nuestros compañeros estaban agradecidos con Alice por haberla distraído, aunque ella no lo había entendido.

Cuando había tocado el timbre, Alice se había marchado a buscar a sus hermanos y en nos encontraríamos en la cafetería, donde me presentaría. Me había negado rotundamente pero como Alice era lo bastante terca, tuve que acceder sino esta guerra no llegaría a ningún lado. Mientras caminaba despacio, Ange y los demás aparecieron de repente sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Hola Bella, ¿te sentaras con nosotros de vuelta?- decía Angela sonriéndome. Me había olvidado de avisarle a Ange y a los demás, no quería que se molestaran y menos Alice; no sabía qué hacer, me mordía mi labio inferior.

-Yo- dije algo nerviosa, no sabía cómo se lo iban a tomar, había abierto como tres veces la boca para decir algo, pero por alguna razón siempre me acobardaba

-¿Qué sucede, Bella?- Dijeron todos a la misma vez, mientras me miraban confundidos

-Yo…lo siento, hoy Alice me invito a sentarme con ella y sus hermanos, y yo acepte- baje la mirada, mientras podía oír como todos gruñían y mas Jessica, pero menos Ange.

-No te preocupes Bella, mañana nos sentaremos juntos- pude oír como Ángela me decía para tranquilizarme, mientras me daba una gran sonrisa. Lo cual subí mi cabeza y le brinde una sonrisa. Cuando por fin habíamos llegado a la cafetería, Ángela se despidió abrazándome, y los demás me saludaron indignados; excepto Jessica que había dicho en voz baja furiosa y a la vez con su típica voz chillona "Tienes suerte te sentaras con Ed.", lo cual intente que la mala energía no me afectara.

Me había quedado en una esquina a esperar a Alice, donde podía ver como se acercaba con sus maravillosos pasos de bailarina, mientras en su rostro llevaba una gran sonrisa picarona.

-vamos bells- dijo con su delicada voz, mientras me agarraba mi brazo y me obligaba a caminar mas rápido

-Alice, no sé si yo deba. ¿Y si nos le caigo bien?- dije se podía oír en mi voz lo nerviosa y asustada que estaba. Pero como siempre Alice, había negado con la cabeza –Ni se te ocurra pensar eso Bells, veras que te vas a llevar de maravilla- dijo. Mientras cada vez nos empezábamos a acercar a la mesa donde estaban los grandiosos hermanos Cullen, mordí mi labio inferior de lo alterada que estaba…No sabía que iba a pasar

* * *

><p><strong>¿Como le ira a Bella con los hermanos Cullen?, ¿La odiaran o Se llevaran Bien?... Nos enteraremos en el siguiente capitulo *-*<strong>

**Bueno me gustaria que me dijieran si le gusto, lo amaron, le disgusto, lo odiaron que quieren tirarme por un balcon lo mas alto que puedan (?) xDD...Dejen Reviews porfass :D**

**Muchas Gracias Por Las Personitas Que Me Dejan Los Reviews Y Tambien Los Que Siguen Este Intento De Fics ^^U...Se los agradezco de corazon! **

**Los quiero y espero que les siga gustando este pequeño fic :D **

**~*~Los Saluda Tomo-Cullen~*~**


End file.
